Un mauvais rhume - John
by Nalou
Summary: Cadeau pour la fabuleuse Clélia Kerlais - Après une course poursuite sous la pluie, John a attrapé froid. Sherlock ne va quand même pas le laisser aller travailler dans cet état, si ? - point de vue de John.


**Petit cadeau pour Clélia Kerlais - pas grand chose, juste un peu de fluff parce qu'on t'aime !**

 **Cette fic est en deux parties : n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version du point de vue de Sherlock, écrite par FLo'wTralala !**

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna ce matin-là, John s'empressa de jeter une main lourde dessus. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, et pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu la veille.

A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à situer ce qu'il avait pu faire hier.

Il se redressa sur un coude, sa main gauche frottant un œil encore fermé de sommeil. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes et soupira d'inconfort avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le matelas et de se saisir le crâne fermement.

La douleur s'estompa légèrement, et il put enfin poser les pieds à terre.

La journée allait être longue. Il sentait que sa nuque était raide, et il avait mal à chaque muscle de son corps. Sa gorge était sèche, et le fait d'y penser le fit tousser. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Il prit ses vêtements propres, et descendit dans le salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Quelques cachets avant de partir et il pourrait tenir la journée…

çÇç

John remarqua à peine Sherlock du coin de l'œil, affairé dans la cuisine. A l'odeur, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il trafiquait…

Il traversa rapidement le salon, puis le petit couloir, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il fit chauffer l'eau le temps de quitter son tee-shirt et son pantalon de survêtement en coton qui lui servaient de pyjama en hiver.

Les courbatures de son dos se rebellèrent, le faisant grimacer. Il se dépêcha de se faufiler sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et soupira sous le massage. Voilà qui était mieux…

Il prit appui sur son bras et laissa son esprit divaguer avec la buée qui s'élevait de la douche.

Il se souvenait être rentré il y a quelques heures à peine, après avoir couru derrière un criminel dans les rues de Londres, pour changer. Le salaud avait une bonne endurance, et connaissait quelques bons raccourcis.

Il se souvenait aussi de cette foutue pluie qui s'abattait sans pitié, l'aveuglant, trempant ses vêtements et s'infiltrant par son col, non protégé par une écharpe.

Les gouttes fraiches avaient coulé le long de sa colonne, mêlées à sa sueur, et sa chemise était trop imbibée pour retenir quoi que ce soit.

Et quand enfin ils avaient attrapés le délinquant, ils avaient dû attendre la police, puis quand ils furent enfin autorisés à partir, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun taxi dans les rues environnantes…

Il pesta mentalement contre lui-même, Sherlock, Greg, et tous les taxis de Londres, avant d'attraper son gel douche et de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il devait se bouger s'il voulait être à l'heure à la clinique.

Quand il sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine, un thé fumant et deux toasts attendaient sagement face à sa chaise, et Sherlock faisait semblant d'être absorbé par la feuille devant lui.

Les toasts étaient grillés – littéralement – et le thé était trop foncé – trop infusé.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Malgré les efforts flagrants de son colocataire, qui avait décidé pour je ne sais quelle raison de lui préparer un petit déjeuner, il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler autre chose que le thé.

Il s'approcha finalement, salua le brun d'un « 'jour » soupiré, avant de saisir la tasse et tester la température du thé. Sherlock devait encore avoir mesuré son temps de préparation car il était pile à la bonne température. John se demandait régulièrement comment Sherlock pouvait être aussi précis pour ce genre de choses, et pourtant toujours se débrouiller pour le faire trop infuser. Il était persuadé que le génie savait très bien faire le thé, contrairement à ce qu'il lui prouvait à chaque fois qu'il lui en préparait une tasse.

Il le but d'une traite et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures – sèches, celles-ci. Heureusement qu'il avait plusieurs paires jolies et confortables…

Il se redressa rapidement pour saisir son manteau, mais la tête lui tourna et il dut rapidement prendre appui sur le mur de l'entrée, hagard. Un instant plus tard, il sentit la main de son colocataire saisir son biceps. Il attendit un instant que sa vision se stabilise avant de se redresser totalement.

« C'est bon Sherlock, tu peux me lâcher.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je dois partir… »

Une quinte de toux lui prit la gorge, et il tenta vainement de diminuer la brûlure qu'elle lui causa.

« Je ne pense pas, John, que tu iras où que ce soit aujourd'hui. Viens t'asseoir un instant. »

La force que Sherlock mit dans sa poigne ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et il se retrouva rapidement installé sur le canapé.

Sherlock le coucha de force, l'entourant de la couverture qui était sagement pliée sur le fauteuil de John, prenant soin de la coincer sous lui, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

"Il faut que tu restes au chaud. Là. Oh, je vais te refaire du thé ! Oui, oui, je vais le faire correctement. Avec du miel. On a du miel ? Oui, j'en ai utilisé hier pour... oh. Oui, bon, je crois qu'il y avait un autre pot de toute façon. John, arrête d'essayer de gesticuler, j'arrive. Tu dois rester allongé."

John n'en revenait pas. Qu'arrivait-il à Sherlock ? Il n'avait qu'un petit rhume, ça allait passer rapidement. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

Il entendit sa tornade de colocataire brasser la cuisine entière, avant de le voir revenir avec son mug, contenant un nouveau thé fumant.

« Merci Sherlock, mais… Comment suis-je censé le boire, alors que tu m'as entouré les bras dans cette foutue couverture ? »

Le brun ne dit rien, resta immobile un instant avant de lui saisir les épaules pour le redresser. Automatiquement, John contracta ses abdominaux pour se relever et ne pas peser totalement sur Sherlock, mais ceux-ci le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Sherlock s'assit à l'emplacement de sa tête, avant de ramener John contre lui, lui permettant d'être pratiquement en position assise, avant d'apposer la tasse contre les lèvres du blond. En même temps, la seconde main du brun lui caressait distraitement la nuque, la détendant subtilement.

John, un instant, ne sut quoi faire même s'il arrivait à Sherlock d'être tactile, il ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi contre lui, ne lui avait jamais tenu quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Puis, épuisé, il finit par accepter le thé au miel que son colocataire lui avait préparé. Et il était infusé correctement, en plus !

Une fois la tasse terminée et posée sur la table par Sherlock, il lui fit reposer sa tête sur ses genoux.

John ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur irradier de son corps, détendant ses muscles un à un.

Il pensa à la journée qu'il était censé passer à la clinique, à voir des patients. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été facile dans cet état, peut être que Sherlock avait raison de le forcer à rester ici.

Une dernière pensée l'effleura alors que les longs doigts de musicien de Sherlock lui caressaient doucement les cheveux.

 _Finalement, c'est pas plus mal de rester un peu là…_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lue, la version Sherlock vous attend !**


End file.
